High Grade Mistake
by Smokes91
Summary: This is a squeal to 'Uncle Prime'. Blazer realises something disturbing about him and high grade energon. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequeal to 'Uncle Prime'.**

**Description: Blazer has been with the Autobots for over a millenia, but he's only just finding out for dangerous high grade is. What if high grade made his processors revert back to being a Decepticon. **

* * *

The Autobots had just arrived back at the base after another successful mission. One more Decepticon dead, just one less to worry about... But who knew that I was more dangerous when I got drunk. Optimus sat down at the back of the rec. room, Ironhide sat next to him, but I sat with Sideswipe and the twins. Sideswipe got me, Mudflap, Skids and himself a high grade energon. I had never had high grade before, I never had a reason to celebrate, but this was as good a time than ever.

"To another successful mission mechs" Sideswipe said, raising his energon.

We all raised our drinks and cheered. "Yeah, one more Decepti-punk dead" Mudflap announced.

Skids jumped up and got behind me, putting an arm around me. "And with our own ex-Decepticon, where untouchable".

"Yeah, yeah. I wasn't that good. It was reaction. I just saw Prime in trouble. I couldn't control myself. I just attacked whatever got in my way" I explained, it was partly true, I was going to attack whatever got in my way... As long as it was a Decepticon.

"Don't be so modest" Sideswipe said. Putting a hand on my shoulder. "You saved Optimus" he announced.

An hour later the twins wandered off to bed, then half an hour later Sideswipe could no longer hold himself up, so attempted to go to bed. Two hours after that, Ironhide went for a walk up to the command centre, assuring that he wouldn't be long. Leaving just me and Optimus, I was absolutely hammered, and almost in recharge when Optimus startled me. I had my head on the table, trying desperately to try to get some recharge, Prime walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder. I jumped higher than I've ever jumped before, "Hey, easy. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said.

"No, it's all good. Just didn't expect that" I announced, then noticed who it was that woke me. "Hey Optimus" I said, heading over to the high grade cupboard.

I was staggering over to the cupboard, balancing myself on anything I could find, to keep from falling over. Optimus could see that I had difinately had more than two. "How many high grade's have you had?" he asked.

I finally got to the cupboard, and grabbed another high grade. "I don't know. I lost count after the first five" I announced.

Optimus tried to stop me, but I was protecting my high grade. "You are drunk" he stated. "That's your last one" he ordered.

"Whatever. Just because you're the leader of these Autobots, doesn't mean you can boss me around" I explained, taking a mouthful of my high grade.

"You are an Autobot!" he snapped. "Blazer, listen to me. You are drunk, you don't know what you're doing... Please stop, before you hurt yourself" he said, trying to stop me from reaching in to grab yet another high grade.

"Whatever... Get out of my way" I snapped, pushing him aside.

"Blazer!" he yelled, trying to stop me from making a mistake. I snapped my weapons out, and powered them up, pointing them at Optimus. He backed down, and tried to avoid a fight. "Blazer. Don't do this".

I didn't pay him any attention. "You know, I am more like Megatron than I thought" I announced.

He just looked at me, in surprise and disbelief. "No you're not. You're nothing like Megatron, you have saved us, and risked your life for humans and Autobots alike. Don't ruin it now" he said, my weapons were now powered up to full power, and I didn't have any intention to back down.

"Oh really, he would destroy anything that stood in his way. Well, I guess that was one thing I took off my dad. You are in my way." I said.

He couldn't figure out how, but he was game anough to ask. "How am I in your way?" he asked.

I stepped forward, "You are the only bot standing between me, and the high grade. And that's a very dangerous place to be, especially at this point in time" he turned to look at the cupboard that he was protecting from me. "And you're the only one I know, who is between me and leadership" I continued.

"If I died Jazz would take my place" he stated. "Then he would appoint a 2IC, and hate to say it at this point in time... It wouldn't be you" he said, gaining an anger growl from me.

"Oh, so Jazz is in my way?" he asked.

"No" he started, and took a few steps froward, but the retreated again, as I raised my weapons. "You're in your own way. You need to stop drink the high grade. Please" I looked at him, but didn't intend to stop just because he was polite.

"Not likely. I want to get to the top, and I figure, if I kill you, there's one less bot to worry about. Sorry Optimus, nothing personal" I announced, raising my weapons, to aim at his spark chamber.

I fired, but surprisingly, Optimus has quick reflexes, and jumped out of the way. Ironhide was just outside, and he came running into the room, and saw what was happening. I gulped dwn the last bit of energon and brought my other weapons online, and began to power them up. "What in Primus' name?" Ironhide yelled, I turned to him, and shot at him. But he also had fairly quick reflexes, I only just missed him, he ran to Optimus and helped as much as possible.

"Hide, we need to offline him. As much as I would hate to hurt him, he isn't going to quit anytime some" Ironhide nodded, and they began to plan a way of offlining me.

But then the worst happened, Ratchet came running in, and stupidly, made himself known to me. "What the frag?" he yelled, I slowly turned to him, and aimed. "Holy slag!" he yelled, and jumped out of the way.

This had just become a three on one, but I still loved the odds. "Well, well Prime. I didn't think you needed this much help. Am I too much to handle? I didn't realise I was this good" I yelled. But recieved no answer.

Sideswipe was th elast to enter the room. "Come on, can you keep it down?" he said, sleepily. Not realising he just walked right into danger. I aimed my weapons and began to fire at him, and hit him a few times. "Oh Primus. Holy..." he yelled, dropping ot the ground.

Prime jumped up. "Sides!" he yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

I then aimed at him. "Found you" I announced. I walked oved to where he was hiding. But I was too drunk to realise that they had been planning for a distraction, and Sides just created the best one possible. While my attetion was on Sides, Ratch and Hide were able to get out of their hiding spot, and find new ones. They had just surrounded me, and I was walking right into a trap. I looked over the table Prime was hiding behind. "Well. I found you. Now I can deal with one more problem" I said, but he just pointed his finger. I turned around to find Ironhide behind me.

"Got you" he said, smashing his fish into my chest as hard as possible.

"You're gonna pay for that" I snapped, looking at the indentation he had left. I advanced on him, as he tried to retreat. And as I did, I allowed myself to become vulnerable to an attack. Which Ratchet took to knock me into stasis. I felt someone grab something opn my back, then a sharp pain, as Ratchet wripped a wire out of my back. I began to fall into stasis, then fell to the floor. Luckily Ironhide caught me before I hit the ground.

"What did you do?" Optimus asked, running to my side. "Is he ok?" he asked. Taking me from Ironhide, and sitting down, with me in his lap.

"He'll be fine, I just knocked him into stasis. Just for now, I can easily fix it" Ratchet announced. "But for now, I want him in the med bay. NOW!" he snapped. Optimus and Ironhide carried me down to the med bay, where Ratchet ha n chice but to strap me down, as he didn't know what caused me to lash out the way I did. He began to scan my form, and came up with a theory.

He walked out of the med bay, to meet a very worried Optimus. "How is he?" he asked.

"How much high grade did he drink?" Ratchet asked, looking at some charts he had in his hands.

"I don't know. I think 11, 12 maybe" Optimus said.

Ratchet stared at him, in shock. "And you let him? I'm surprised his body is still functioning with that much high grade in him" Ratchet snapped, Optimus looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let him drink so much" he said, Ratchet put an amr around his shoulders.

"It's alright. He is stable. But it appears that the high grade was the cause of all this" Ratchet explained.

Ironhide, who was sitting wuietly, decided to add hmself to this conversation. "How the frag does that work?" he asked, standing up and walking towards Ratchet and Optimus.

"Well, it appears that the high grade made his processors, make him believe that he was still a Decepticon. The high grade affected him more than I have ever seen it affect anyone" he announced. "If he has high grade in the future. No more than about two or three. Otherwise, I fear that this will happen again" he continued.

Optimus couldn't believe it. High grade was the reason his nephew was unconcious behind those doors, the reason himself and some of his mechs were fighting for there lives. "What about Sideswipe?" he asked.

"Sides is fine, I had to patch a few metal wounds up. But nothing major" Ratchet explained. He could see the worry in his optics.

"Can I see Blazer?" he asked. Ratchet nodded and opened the doors. Optimus walked up to my berth and sat down next to me. "Oh Blaze, you should've listened to me. You needed to stop drinking the high grade" he said, grabbing Blazer's hand. "I'm so sorry. I should have seen this coming" he said. He didn't want to leave me, he didn't want me waking up on my own.

When I awoke the next morning, I was strapped down to the berth, and my head hurt more than anything. "Holy frag! What the frag happened" I asked, waking Optimus up at the same time. "My head hurts, and why the frag an I strapped down like some wild animal?" I asked, Optimus walke up to me.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked, I shook my head. Which hurt ever more. "You attacked us. You started shooting at us, and actually hit Sides, putting him in the med bay" he explained.

"I did what now?" I asked, surprised to hear, that I had put my uncle and friends into danger. "Im sorry... I'm so sorry" I said, beginning to sob. I couldn't stop myself. Optimus loosened my restraints, and hugged me. I couldn't help but want to hug back.

"It's ok. You're ok now. And so is everyone else" he announced, whipping the tears away.

But the others didn't see it the same way. "Hey, attack me again. I'll tear you apart!" Sideswipe snapped, when Optimus and I walked into the rec. room.

"Sides, I'm..." I tried to apoligise, but couldn't get my words out before he started yelling.

"NO! You see only friends deserve to call me that. You have just lost that right. Don't care what you say!" he snapped. I looked around the room, and saw all the disappointed faces and angery optics.

I couldn't believe that in one night, I had lost all te friends I gained over that last millenia. "I'm sorry" I said, then ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus stared at every single one of them. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves" he started, everyone looked so surprised. But before anyone could speak, he started again. "He was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing, and I for one know that not one of us is perfect. We have all done something that we're not proud of, and yet you all treat him like he's the only one on this base to make a mistake" ptimus announced, not impressed at any of them.

"A mistake that almost got us killed" Ironhide stated.

But Optimus stared him down, like no one has ever before. "So... I'm sure you've made fatal mistakes before. I know I have, Ratchet has" he said, pointing to the medic. He just nodded. "Be honest with me, put yur hand up if you can say that you have NEVER, made a mistake before. Come on, put up your hand if you're perfect" he said, looking around the room. As he suspected, no one put their hands up. "Exactly my point" he stated. Walking out the door, he knew he had to find me. But I was trying to avoid everyone.

"What the frag was I thinking?!" I snapped at myself. "I attacked my friends... My family" I said. "Now they all hate me. How could I be so selfish!" I yelled at myself.

Then I heard voices, It was Sideswipe and Ironhide. "Look Hide. I know what Optimus said, is true. But I mean the mech shot me. What am I surpose to do? Shake his hand and say 'hey congrats you have good aim'? No, he doesn't really belong here... I mean he's a Decepticon, and that's all there is to it. He's a Decepticon and we're Autobots. We don't belong together" Sideswipe announced.

Ironhide, couldn't help but agree, only so far. "Look I know he's a Decepticon. Ex-Decepticon, but yeah. I mean he didn't even flich when he was shooting" Ironhide said, as they walked off, I could could only remember a few things. 'He's a Decepticon, and that's all there is to it', and 'He doesn't really belong here'. I knew that what they were saying was true, I didn't belong here. I attacked the Autobots without fliching, without hesitation. And I almost killed Sideswipe, I couldn't stay here. I have made my decision, "I must leave" I said, to myself. I made sure the coast was clear, then I quickly got out of hiding, and ran for the enterance. Surprisingly, I got out without trouble. And made my way into the woods that surrounded the base. 'Where am I surpose to go now? I can't go back to Megatron, he'll ave me killed. And I can't stay here' thought to myself. I had no other choice but to risk, living life on my own.

"Has anyone seen Blaze?" Optimus asked, walking into the rec. room. Everyone just shook there heads, ptimus was worried, he hadn't seen Blaze since Sides up me, in the rec. room earlier. He raced up to the command centre. "I want spark signiture's. NOW!" he snapped. Prowl bought up the screen that show all the amount of spark signitures on the base.

"There is 11 spark signitures" Prowl announced.

"Make an announcement, I want to know who's on base and where everyone is, and I want to know now" he said, and Prowl did exactly what he was told.

'_All bot's data-burst location's now_' Prowl said, over the p.a.

_'Ironhide, rec. room'_

_'Ratchet, med bay'_

_'Sides, rec. room'_

_'Skids, room'_

_'Mudflap, room'_

_'Arcee, guarding gates'_

_'Bumblebee, rec. room'_

_'Wheeljack, med bay'_

"We have all spark signitures, accounted for" Prowl announced.

Optimus turned and looked at him. "But do we have all bots accounted for?' he asked.

Prowl calculated and found that they were missing a bot. "No sir. We're missing a spark signiture. Blazer's spark signature" Prowl announced.

Jazz turned to lok at Optimus. "It's alright Prime, maybe he just went for a walk" he said, trying to comfort his worried leader.

_'Arcee?'_

_'Yes sir'_

_'Has Blazer come past you?'_

_'Sorry, but... No sir, he hasn't'_

_'Thank you, that is all'_

_'Yes sir'_


	4. Chapter 4

"Arcee hasn't seen him, if he just went for a walk, he would have gone past her" Optimus announced. "He's on the run, and he probably scaled the fence, to avoid being caught" Optimus stated, sitting in his chair. "He's on the run, he's scared" Optimus stated.

"Scared of what Optimus?" Prowl asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Optimus said, looking at he other two mechs in the command centre. "He's scared of us, he's afraid that we all hate him, and to avoid any conflict with us. He's running away" Opimus explain. And the others finally realised it.

Optimus walked into the rec. room. "Hey Optimus, what was with data-bursting our location, is everything ok?" Ironhide asked.

"Blazer's missing" Optimus said, without hesitation.

"Oh. Ok, oh well" he said, sitting back down. Optimus walked straight up to him, and stared him down with a death stare he was never used before.

'OH WELL?! How dare you? He's out there on his own, thinking both sides are against him, and all you can say is oh well. If Megatron finds him before we do, then he will join the Decepticons, or Megatron will destroy him... Either way, we loose" Optimus announced, he was not impressed to say the least.

"How can we help?" Bee asked, knowing that he may not have been his fault that Blazer went missing, but Blazer needed help. And Bee was willing enough to give all he could to get a friend back to where he belongs.

"We need to go out and find him" Optimus announced, and they all nodded and readied themselves to go and find Blazer. _"Prowl"_

_"Yes sir"_

_"I'm taking Ironhide, Sideswipe and Bumblebee out to find Blazer"_

_"Yes sir"_

"Alright, let's move" Optimus said, leading the group out the door and down towards the gates.

I just kept running, and didn't expect to run into Decepticons out here. And just as I thought, they weren't to happy to see me. "Stand still, you annoying Autobot!" Starscream hissed. But there was no way I was going to stand still long enough for these Decepti-freeks to hit me.

"I thought you Decepticons were good at hitting moving targets" I yelled, this seemed to anger Starscream more, and he ordered Barricade to circle around and cut off any chance of excape. But I was faster than him, and was able to get out before they surrounded me.

"Primus Barricade. You let him excape, you fool!" Starscream yelled at Barricade. As Starscream took out his anger on Barricade, I was able to excape and find a cave to hide in. Just until my self repair system ha done it's job. But I had a lot of damage, I had energon leaking out of wounds in my chest and down my sides. I had wounds from where both Starscream and Barricade had shot my, and I was weak. I could barely keep my optics open, and eventually, my systems overloaded, and I was forced in stasis. When I awoke, Optimus was knelling down beside me. Sideswipe, Ironhide and Bee, were guarding to enterance to the cave. They wanted to wait until I at least woke up, before trying to move me.

"Op.." I said, weakly. But apparently it did want I was hoping it would.

"Hey, it's ok. You're alright" he assured me, but I knew better than to believe what he says. Instead I tried to read his facial expression, and got my answer.

"Oh Primus. Don't lie to me" I said, turning me head, to look after from him. "I'm dying, and you can't do anything" I stated.

Optimus put his hand on my cheek plate and forced me to look at him. "I've contact Ratchet, and he's on his way" he announced. I smiled, but then I could feel my systems overworking again. Optimus could read me like an open book, so he knew that my systems would soon push me into recharge. He grabbed me, and pulled me onto his lap, eventually my systems did their job, and fell into recharge soon after.

I lost track of how long I was in recharge, but eventually Ratchet arrived and began to work on fixing my wounds. As I began to awake again, I could hear Ratchet from above me. "Ratchet" I attempted to say, luckily it had it's desired affect.

Ratchet placed his hand on my cheek and stroked my cheek plates. "It's ok. I'm here. You're going to be fine. I promise" he said. Reaching around to my back, and pulling that wire again, as I started to offline again, I caught a glimpse of Optimus stand over Ratchet.

When I woke up for the final time, I was in the med bay, back on base. "Hello" I called out. But no answer. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked, then suddenly Optimus walked up to me.

"It's ok, you're safe" he said, he pulled hm into a hug. I could fell the heat of his engne's and his spark, behind his chest plates. And I truely did feel safe once more.


End file.
